1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to firearms. More particularly, this invention relates to an external trigger lock for firearms.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of external, firearm trigger locks is well known in the prior art. More specifically, such locks are known basically to consist of familiar structural configurations. These devices utilize a plurality of different types of wrenches, keys and other locking systems to prevent unauthorized or accidental operation of the firearm. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,054 requires a special key wrench, whereas U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,538, 5,647,158, and 5,535,605 utilize various types of combination locks that do not require the separate use of a key or wrench. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,328 employs only a childproof locking system that disengages the lock by manually spreading a pair of pins.
Many of these prior art devices are configured to totally enclose a firearm's trigger guard. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,328, 5,400,538, 5,535,605, 5,544,440, 5,755,054, 5,778,586 5,704,152 and 5,829,179. Some even enclose portions of the firearm's barrel and handle. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,768,819 and 5,680,723. Such enclosure techniques significantly differ from the present invention's total immobilization of a firearm's trigger, and leave the firearms that employ such techniques susceptible to the hazards associated with manipulating the enclosure in a manner so as to still allow the firearm to be discharged.
The trigger lock according to the present invention substantially departs from conventional concepts and the design of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that is especially well suited for easy and rapid engagement and disengagement from a variety of firearms.
Despite the prior art, there exists a continuing need for new and improved firearm trigger locks. The present invention substantially fulfills many such needs.